Animal Crossing: The Origins of Kusaimen
by NekoAlyssaMii
Summary: In a large island once known as Yutaōri, there was prosperous life. But 1,500 years ago, Yutaōri became a desert land for some unknown reason. As one young archaeologist is shipwrecked alone on the eastern section of Yutaōri, how will she create the town known as Kusaimen?
1. Part 1: Discovery of Ancient Life

There was a barren area within a massive abandoned island. Most of the area was a desert landmass. Remains of dead plants and branches of dead trees lay all over the ground. No one had lived there for over 1,500 years. The abandoned island was once known as "Yutaōri", meaning "flourishing forestland". Yutaōri was once a deep forest land with a vast diversity in culture, language, nature, pretty much everything you can possibly find.

There were multiple theories of how Yutaōri declined. According to one study, it stated that Yutaōri split into eight sections: North Yutaōri, Northwest Yutaōri, West Yutaōri, Southwest Yutaōri, South Yutaōri, Southeast Yutaōri, East Yutaōri, and Northeast Yutaōri. Each section was ruled by foreigners who treated the Yukutzua tribe, the people of Yutaōri, as slaves. A second study claimed that desertification and drought swept throughout the island from the north to south. A third theory explained that an underwater volcano erupted; causing Yutaōri to split into eight unevenly shaped pieces. However all of these theories were deemed false, but true in the fact these might have all happened in the early 6th century.

I was shipwrecked into this barren area, once known as East Yutaōri. The sand was very soft, burying my feet almost completely. Temperatures in the once known Yutaōri are not as hot as I expected. I tried to find shelter by digging through the sand. There was an ancient tomb with a writing that translated, "Sacred Treasures of Yutaōri". I went inside, seeing all the hidden beauty of the tomb. I checked each jar for valuable things like gold. There was a message inscribed in the treasure jar: "Those who dare to touch Yutaōri's wealth will be unwealthy." I touched it…so does that mean I am unwealthy in the future? Something suspicious touched my eyes when I browsed around the tomb.

It was a coffin, but no ordinary coffin. Inside it was the bones of an unknown tribal leader from 4,000 years; his bones were painted red with his blood. The people who embalmed him after his death possibly removed his skin and body parts to feed to vultures and decomposing insects. I was confused on how these people drained his entire blood. Inside his ribs were soil, seeds, and a sapling. I reached out my right hand to take it out and plant it in the sand. I decided to take out whatever was in the coffin and shut it closed. I made my way out of the tomb and quickly planted the sapling in the sand.

I began burying the gold beneath the sand. As I continued to bury more ancient artifacts in the sand, there was a small amount of greenery surrounding the sapling. I realized that this sapling held a power to bring back life that was once eliminated. I built a tent near the sapling to provide shelter for myself. I buried some pears near the sapling. A fortune from the sapling was on the ground; I picked it up and it read, "The one who plants this sapling is the bringer of lost life of Yutaōri." I went back into my tent to sleep for the night, but the sparkling sounds emitting from the sapling kept me awake. There was a tune playing as I got closer to the sapling; a tune that the ancient people had played. I felt grass and rich soil around me when I lied on the floor. I smelled greenery everywhere. I could hardly believe it, that the lost life is being revived. The sparkling decreased in volume as I prepared to sleep in my tent.


	2. Part 2: Kusaimen's Prosperous Beginnings

While I was sleeping, I had a dream where all of Yutaōri's ancient life was revived; the people, the buildings, the plants; everything I could believe would come back to life in front of my own eyes. I would see the people live a harmonious life again, like it did 1,500 years ago.

"Youngster! Wake up already!"

I woke up from my dream to see who yelled at me. The mysterious person looked at me straight in the eyes. I asked them, "Who are you?"

The person introduced herself as Isabelle. She asked me in a high-pitched tone, "Were you the one who planted this?"

I said, "Yes."

She commented on my bravery on how I reached the once-known Yutaōri. "Wow! You are unbelieveable! You managed to reach this island without dying!"

I replied with a "thank you".

She told me she reached this island by boat with three other people. They were introduced as Lyman, Reneé, and Alli. Isabelle told me, "What do you want to name this little town-island?"

I observed all of the greenery and sand quickly. "I am going to call this town, Kusaimen."

"Congratulations! You are the mayor of Kusaimen!" Everyone cheered as I watered the magical sapling.

Isabelle told me she was going to be my assistant. She even told me Lyman, Reneé, and Alli are the villagers. "We want to make Kusaimen a beautiful town with lots of greenery!" She handed me a basket of 3 peaches and a watering can. "Kusaimen's fate depends on you!"

The next day, more people came to see Kusaimen's developing greenery. They opened a club, a retail shop, a tailor shop, a shoe store, a museum, a barber shop, a café, a gardening store, a dream suite, a home academy store, a fortune shop, and a furniture store. I was so amazed that the stores were growing at a fast pace.

The owners of the shops respectively introduced them as Dr. Shrunk, Reese, Cyrus, Labelle, Mabel, Sable, Kicks, Blathers, Celeste, Harriet, Brewster, Leif, Luna, Lyle, Tom Nook, Katrina, Timmy Nook, and Tommy Nook.

"So many things I could buy from you guys; you're all amazing!" My eyes wavered to Kusaimen's prospering progress. I started to obtain bells, the currency of Kusaimen, by selling various sea and river fish.

Later at nighttime, the Nooks built me a house. I arranged my furniture to settle in.

Lyle came into my house and told me, "Mayor Alyssa, have you heard of the feng shui method?"

"No?"

"Ahem. Yellow items to the west! Red items the the east! Green items go south! Feng shui improves you item luck!"

I rearranged my items to follow the feng shui method. Lyle was impressed as I was getting ready to go to bed. "Good night Lyle."

"Oh good night!" Lyle left my house to head home.

I looked outside the window to see the shining moon. I closed my eyes slowly and fell asleep.


End file.
